


The Christmas Afterparty

by QueenReginaParrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReginaParrilla/pseuds/QueenReginaParrilla
Summary: Regina and Emma have been invited to a fancy red carpet Christmas event. They've put on their most beautiful dresses and pose for the camera as the magical power couple they are.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	The Christmas Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Swen!

Regina and Emma go to a Christmas Party together and the photographers just can't get enough of this magical couple. 

Merry Christmas!


End file.
